¿ENAMORADOS DE LA MISMA CHICA?
by 94mabu94
Summary: Tu mejor amigo es el que siempre esta ahí para ti, pero y ¿si se enamoran de la misma chica? ¿Que pasara con su amistad?. Espero que disfruten este One Shot


**No importa cuantos años pasaran, los mejores amigos siempre lo serían. Como era de costumbre TJ y Vince se reunían para hacer los diferentes trabajos de la escuela secundaria, pero esta vez TJ estaba algo distraído y nervioso**

TJ: Vince... ¿Puedo contarte algo?

V: Si, dime

TJ: Vince, tu eres mi mejor amigo, si te cuento algo no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿Verdad?

V: Claro, ya escúpelo que me tienes nervioso

TJ: Es que me gusta una chica

V: ¿Enserio? Que bien, y ¿Como es la afortunada?

TJ: Es una chica estupenda. Es hermosa, lista, dulce, algo traviesa... Es perfecta

V: Aguarda un momento, creo que se de quien me estas hablando ¿Acaso es una de nuestras amigas?

TJ: Si ¿Como lo sabes?

V: No importa, pero eso no puede ser

TJ: ¿Porque? ¿Crees que no sienta lo mismo por mi?

V: No lo se, pero no es eso, simplemente no te puede gustar

TJ: ¿Y porque no?

V: Porque... ¡Porque a mi también me gusta!

TJ: ¿Que? Estas bromeando

V: ¡No! Como jugaría con algo como eso

TJ: ¿Y porque nunca me lo dijiste?

V: Porque ni siquiera yo quería creérmelo hasta estar seguro

TJ: Me parece muy injusto, yo te lo dije de primero

V: Eso no significa que te haya gustado primero

TJ: Te equivocas, a mi me ha gustado desde siempre. Ademas si fueras mi mejor amigo estarías feliz por mi

V: Pues si tu lo fueras no tratarías de quitarme a la chica que me gusta

TJ: Tal vez... ¡Ya no quiera ser tu amigo!

V: ¡Yo tampoco! Me largo de aquí, prefiero hacer mis trabajos solo que con un traidor

TJ: Me parece bien

**Después de esa gran discusión Vince salio muy molesto de la casa de TJ, durante toda la semana se evitan y no se hablaban; cuando uno se acercaba a sus amigos el otro se marchaba inmediatamente sin si quiera mirarlo. Pero si esto era incomodo para ellos dos, para sus amigos lo era mucho mas, ya estaban cansados de su actitud y de no saber ni siquiera por que habían discutido para poder ayudarlos**

SP: Estos dos ya me colmaron la paciencia, yo creo que lo mejor es golpearlos hasta que vuelvan a comportarse como seres humanos normales

M: Calma Spinelli, no puedes combatir odio con mas odio

Gr: Mikey tiene razón Spinelli... ¿Gus a ustedes no les han dicho nada?

Gu: En concreto no

SP: ¿A que te refieres?

Gu: Cuando están con nosotros están felices y normales, pero cuando ven al otro se enojan y nos dicen que no confiemos en él, porque es un mentiroso

M: Ahora que lo mencionas, a mi también me han dicho que si me gusta una chica no se lo diga al otro porque intentara quitármela

Gr: Entonces todo este lío ¿Es por una chica?

Gu: Eso parece

M: Pero debe ser una chica muy maravillosa para que pongan su amistad en riesgo por ella

Gr: Ya tenemos que ir a clase, nos vemos luego

**Todos quedaron pensativos con aquel descubrimiento, Gus y Mikey salieron juntos a clases de historia, mientras que las chicas se fueron al laboratorio, antes de entrar Gretchen tomo a Spinelli de la mano y la observo con mucha tristeza en sus ojos**

Gr: Lo siento mucho Spin, se que debe ser muy duro para ti

SP: No te hagas la dura Grundler, a ti también te afecta pensar que a Vince le pueda gustar alguien mas

Gr: ¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con ellos?

SP: ¿Estas loca? No puedo hablar con TJ de esas cosas,antes de atacarme a llorar, lo agarraría a golpes cuando me diga el nombre de esa dichosa chica

Gr: Yo también me sentiría muy mal si Vince me confesara en la cara que le gusta alguien mas,pero a lo que me refiero es que tu hables con Vince y yo con TJ, así sería mas fácil para nosotras

SP: Esta bien, pero si TJ menciona a alguna de las Ashleys lo golpeas por mi

**Y así lo hicieron, después de clases cada una fue a buscar a sus amigos para intentar lograr aclarar todo**

SP: Hola Vince

V: ¿Que onda Spinelli?

SP: Mejor que la tuya, seguro

V: Si me vienes hablar del traicionero mejor vete

SP: Wow, wow, wow... Yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes estén peleados, así que bájale dos rayas a tu mal humor, antes de que te las baje yo con mis puños

V: Okay,okay,tienes razón, lo siento... ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

SP: Si quieres

V: Y ¿Que mas de... Gretchen?

SP: ¿En serio? Estas tan aburrido, que quieres preguntarme de nuestra amiga en común, que vemos todo el tiempo

V: Si, que tiene de malo... Ademas ustedes son chicas, y se entienden mejor, tal vez ella te cuente solo a ti sobre sus proyectos secretos, sus nuevos experimentos, o sobre chicos que le gustan

SP: ¿Chicos?

V: Mejor olvídalo

**Mientras tanto**

Gr: Hola TJ ¿Como estas?

TJ: A ti no te puedo mentir, la verdad me siento super mal

Gr: Las cosas serían diferentes si intentaras hablar con Vince, no es justo que arruinen una amistad tan bonita por una tontería

TJ: No es una tontería Gretch, pero tienes razón tal vez deberíamos hablar y...

**En ese momento los cuatro cruzaron sus caminos,Vince junto a Spinelli y Tj junto a Gretchen, y mágicamente toda la buena voluntad de TJ se fue al piso, pero Vince no se quedaba atrás**

TJ: ¡Yo no tengo nada que arreglar con ese traicionero!

V: ¿Y quién que yo quería arreglar algo contigo?

**Luego de retarse con la mirada por algunos instantes; cada uno siguió su rumbo botando chispas por todas partes, dejando a las chicas muy confundidas**

SP: ¿Que diablos pasó? ... ¿Que te dijo TJ?

Gr: Casi nada, parecía dispuesto a cooperar en una reconciliación, pero luego cuando vio a Vince se tornó agresivo nuevamente. Y a ti ¿Que te dijo Vince?

SP: Me preguntó por ti

Gr: ¿Por mi?

SP: Si, por ti, si te gustaba algún chico. Tal vez tú seas la chica por la que se están peleando

Gr: ¿Yo? No lo creo. Además no podemos generar hipótesis y darlas como hechos irrefutables sin antes haber realizado las investigaciones y comprobaciones correspondientes para poder respaldarlas y validarlas

SP: Ahora dímelo en cristiano

Gr: Sabes que, mejor ayúdame a buscar a Randall

SP: A esa sabandija ¿Para que?

Gr: Luego te explico. Vamos

**Al día siguiente en la entrada de la escuela**

V: Detweiler

TJ: ¿Que quieres La Salle?

V: Necesito hablar contigo... Pero en un lugar más privado

TJ: Que coincidencia, yo también tengo que decirte algo, vamos a hablar al lado de los basureros

**Los ex amigos se dirigieron a los basureros, intentando ser discretos y no generar sospechas de sus compañeros**

V: ¡Ya basta! Haz llegado muy lejos Detweiler y no te lo pienso permitir

TJ: Que descarado eres. ¿Quien era el que ayer estaba de galán? Pues déjame decirte una cosa: Spin nunca va a fijarse en ti

V: ¿Spinelli? ¿Porque querría que Spinelli se fijara en mí?

TJ: No te hagas el bobo, ayer te vi coqueteando con ella

V: Yo no estaba coqueteando con Spinelli, solo estábamos hablando... Espera un minuto, ¿Tu piensas que me gusta Spinelli?

TJ: ¿Entonces quien más?

V: Gretchen, yo creí que hablabas de ella

TJ: Para nada. ¿Desde cuándo Gretchen es traviesa?

V: Y ¿Desde cuándo Spinelli es dulce?

**Los chicos se dieron cuenta que todo ese gran lío era solo un mal entendido. Empezaron a reírse hasta terminar en un ataque de risa. Cuando se calmaron un poco se miraron como en los viejos tiempos y se dieron un fuerte abrazo**

TJ: No puedo creer que todo esté tiempo nos hayamos estado peleando por dos chicas distintas

V: Somos un par de idiotas

TJ: En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo hermano

V: Hace tiempo no escuchaba esa palabra

TJ: Vamos Vince, no me vayas a hacer llorar ahora que estamos felices

V: Pero no completamente

TJ: ¿Por qué?

V: Aún tenemos que conquistar a nuestras chicas

TJ: No lo sé Vince, tal vez no sea buena idea

V: Ya me pelee con mi mejor amigo, ya no puede pasarme nada peor

TJ: Eso lo dices tu, pero a mí Spinelli puede romperme todos los dientes

V: Ella jamás te haría eso... y en ese caso yo también debería estar nervioso porque Gretchen podría convertirme en rata de laboratorio, pero es un riesgo que debemos tomar

**La campana sonó y los chicos entraron a la escuela mucho más animados de lo que habían estado en las últimas semanas. Acordaron declararse a sus respectivas chicas a la hora de la salida, pues si los rechazaban no serían el hazme reír de la escuela por todo el día, cuando llego la hora, les dijeron a sus amigos que tenían algo muy importantes que decirles y se encontraron en el patio de la escuela. Después de que todos llegaron sin decir una sola palabra TJ tomo a Spinelli de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, a su lado Vince hacia lo mismo con Gretchen. Gus y Mikey solo miraban confundidos aquella escena**

Gr: ¿Que fue esto?

V: Linda, es que hace mucho me gustas y no me atrevía a decírtelo

TJ: Y Spinelli siento cosas por ti desde, bueno ya ni recuerdo desde cuándo, pero si se que me tienes loco

Gr: Pero a mí me gusta TJ

SP: Y a mi Vince

Gr: ¿Como te atreves a besar a mi chico? Maldita bruja

SP: ¡Más lo serás tú!

**Las chicas se tiraron al suelo y empezaron a tirarse del pelo. Los chicos estaban aterrados y antes de que intentarán separarlas; ellas se levantaron solas, se sacudieron, chocaron los puños y empezaron a reírse**

M: ¿estaban actuando?

SP: Efectivamente mi querido gordinflón

V: Que crueles

SP: Todo fue idea de Grtechen

Gr: Así de ridículos se veían ustedes dos peleando

TJ: Entonces ustedes ya sabían lo que nosotros sentíamos. ¿Cómo?

Gr: Muy fácil, cuando un individuo comienza a mostrar anomalías en su comportamiento no hay que intentar modificarlo sin conocer el elemento causante, en primera mano se debe evaluar su entorno y tomar nota de todos los sucesos que hayan contribuido a generar dicho cambio para de este modo lograr tener una solución efectiva

TJ: ¿Que?

SP: Chantajeamos a Randall para que los espiará

Gu: No entiendo, ¿Quien le gusta a quien?

Gr: Tu también me gustas Vince, solo queríamos darles una lección de buena comunicación

SP: Si, igual que la de nosotras, yo ya hasta se cuándo a Gretchen le va a ...

Gr: ¡Spinelli! creo que los chicos ya entendieron nuestro punto

TJ: Seguro. Spin ¿Y tú qué?

SP: ¿Que de qué?

TJ: Que si también... ¿sientes lo mismo que yo por ti?

SP: Si, pero..

TJ: ¿Pero que?

SP: Me hubiera gustado que te me hubieras declarado de una forma mas romántica, no se en lugar mas bonito, solos tu y yo y sin tanto baboso como testigo

TJ: Tienes razón, te quedo debiendo otra declaración mas formal. Ves Vince, y tú qué decías que mi chica no era dulce

V: y tú qué la mía no era traviesa

M: ¡Que emoción! ¡Que viva el amor! Los invito a todos a comer helado para celebrar

**Todo el grupo de amigos salió muy contento de la escuela. Y aunque para TJ y Vince las cosas estaban siendo terribles, resultaron mejor de lo que esperan, pues conservaron su amistad y cada uno logro conquistar a la chica que amaba**


End file.
